Some printed wiring boards include, for example, an insulating layer with a through hole penetrating the entire thickness of the insulating layer, and a conductor filling the through hole.
PTL 1 and 2, for example, describe exemplary technologies relating to such printed wiring boards and methods of manufacturing the same.